Talk:Sacrificial Pressure/@comment-1765404-20180616022919/@comment-64.57.106.210-20180810065937
I've done some more math for cases where CC>100% taking into account Blood Rush and Maiming Strike (or other flat crit chance sources such as the Kavat buffs, Arcane Avenger, Rivens and Harrow). Applying mods like maiming strike and other flat crit chance sources only helps the case of the SS/PPP build (and by a large margin). Furthermore, adding other crit chance mods such as True Punishment also help the case of the SS/PPP build. Therefore, in order for the SS/SP build to be better than the SS/PPP build, these values must be set to 0. If these crit chance sources are used, then the SS/PPP build wins out. If not, then again the damage difference between the SS/PPP build and the SS/SP build is given by the equation: f(x)=-0.0055*BR*CCo(CDo-1)+0.275 where CCo is the base crit chance of the weapon before mods are accounted for and BR is the Blood Rush/Gladiator set crit chance multiplier (which varies with the combo multiplier) (BR=1 if these mods aren't used). Again, to find the break-even point, we set the equation to 0 and this time we'll solve for BR to find out what combo multiplier we need to break-even. BR=50/CCo*(CDo-1) The best combination of crit chance and crit damage on melee weapons are the Jat Kusar and Fragor Prime (35% CCo and 2.5 CD) which makes for the best-case for the SS/SP build. I assumed that CDo would be 3.5 times the base crit damage of the melee (Organ Shatter for 0.9, Gladiator Might for 0.6, and a Riven for 1.0 extra crit damage). This means that CCo=0.35 and CDo=8.75 for these two weapons. The required BR multiplier is 18.4 (Blood Rush and Gladiator Might crit chance stacks with combo multiplier). This would require a combo counter of x9.7. However, the game caps out at a x8.0 combo multiplier. Maxing out the crit chance stacks with combo multiplier (Blood Rush and full Gladiator set) would require a combo counter of x6.8 (or x7.0 rounding up) which requires 885,735 consecutive hits to achieve. So as a result, there is no case so far explored where the SS/SP build is truly better than the SS/PPP build. Even in the best-case scenario for the SS/SP build, the SS/PPP build is superior until a combo counter of x7.0 has been achieved. However, in all these considerations so far, i have not considered whether the SS/PPP or the SS/SP build is better if Spoiled Strike is used in both builds. When Spoiled Strike is used as well as Sacrificial Steel and Primed Pressure Point or Sacrificial Pressure, the SS/SP build is better with just Organ Shatter (on Jat Kusar and Fragor Prime). Basically, the extra 100% damage from Spoiled Strike dilutes the benefit of PPP over SP allowing the increased crit chance on SS to be emphasized. When using Spoiled Strike, the equation is shown below: f(x)=-0.2255*BR*CCo*(CDo-1)+0.275 assuming Spoiled Strike maxed out, CCo is the base crit chance of the weapon before mods are accounted for, and BR is the Blood Rush/Gladiator set crit chance multiplier (which varies with the combo multiplier) (BR=1 if these mods aren't used). Again, assuming no other crit chance enhancing sources. Keep in mind, however, that unless you already have a 90% elemental mod or two, adding a 90% elemental mod will increase DPS more than Spoiled Strike since the attack speed won't be reduced. Using both Spoiled Strike and flat crit chance enhancing sources makes things makes some cases better for one build or the other depending on how much flat crit chance is added. The equation is: f(x)=(0.275*BR*MS-0.2255*BR*CCo)*(CDo-1)+0.275 where MS is the total flat crit chance bonus (MS=0.9 for a maxed Maiming Strike) For MS>0.287, the SS/PPP build is always better. For MS<0.287, which build is better depends on BR (larger BR is better for SS/SP build). With CCo=0.35, CDo=8.75=2.5*3.5, BR=4.6 (x2.0 combo multiplier with Blood Rush and Gladiator Might), and a maxed Spoiled Strike, the break even point is if MS=0.26 where higher values favor the SS/PPP build. I know it's a lot of info and number crunching. In summary, in the vast majority of cases, the Sacrificial Steel/Primed Pressure Point build will exceed the DPS of a Sacrificial Steel/Sacrificial Pressure build. Only when using Spoiled Strike can the SS/SP compete and even then only if flat crit chance sources are low. However, flat crit chance sources are a great source of DPS. So Sacrifical Pressure needs a buff or more Sacrificial mods need to be created within the set in order to increase its effectiveness.